Struck
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: Add on to Season 5 Episode 14 "Heart Failure". **Warning** this story contains spoilers so if you have not seen this episode, please beware. My version of missing scenes, right after Sharon gets punched by Jeffrey Day.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, they belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** So here is my version of when the screen faded to black after Andy had helped Sharon walk out of the office to get an ice pack. I have included the scene when they come out of the interview room, after Sharon was punched. Enjoy!

"So, Andrea" Sharon said as she caught her breath. "Assault on a police officer, that gives you enough to hold him while we make a deal, correct?" Sharon said still catching her breath from the punch a few seconds earlier. "If the Tesla turns out to be what you guys think it is" Andrea stated to her. "It's okay" Sharon says to Rusty. "Now we're getting her some ice" Andy said as he touched Sharon's arm and moved her forward. "Excuse us" he said to Andrea and Rusty, as he walked next to her, placing his arm around her back. As they turned the corner to go out to the break room, Sharon placed her hand lightly up against her left cheek and sighed "owh!" she said as Andy looked at her. His hand on her right arm holding her close to him. (Screen fades to black and commercial).

Start of the missing scenes….

Andy walks with her out in to the hallway. "And you're always telling me to be careful with the dirt bags" he said to her as they made their way down to the break room. Sharon chuckled but it hurt. She felt a little dizzy after that punch and even though Andy was holding her close to him as they walked, she felt unsteady on her feet. She stopped and Andy stopped with her. "You okay?" Andy said to her as Sharon closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then nodded her head slightly. They continued walking to the break room.

"Sit down here, Sharon" Andy said to her as he pulled out a chair in the break room and helped her sit down. Andy then looked her over and saw the nasty bruise on her left cheek that formed. He went to touch it lightly and Sharon hissed. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her as he looked into her eyes. He didn't like what he saw. Her left eye pupil was dilated. "I think you may have a concussion, sweetheart" he said to her. Sharon looked at him and knew he was probably right about that. She still felt dizzy, and now her head was pounding. "We should have a doctor look you over" Andy said but Sharon waved him off. "No, no need for that" Sharon said and Andy gave her a skeptical look. He then went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Andy wrapped it in a small towel and brought it over to Sharon. He gently placed it against her left cheek and held it there for her. Sharon closed her eyes as he did that. The cold sensation felt good against her cheek.

"I wanted to pummel that dirt bag when I watched him hit you" Andy confessed as he watched Sharon. Sharon opened her eyes and looked at him. "I know that's why I called you off of him" she said to him as she took the ice pack off of her cheek. "The doctor told you to keep your stress level low and you're still on light duty" Sharon said. "Yeah, but when the dirt bag hits your Captain, who happens to be your girlfriend, I think there's an exception for that" Andy said to her, sitting across from her. He watched her grimace and then moved the ice pack back on her cheek. "Keep it there for at least ten minutes to reduce the swelling" he said to her. Sharon hummed in response as they sat there for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to go take that written test with the rest of the team, are you sure you are going to be okay until I get back?" Andy asked her as he walked her back to her office. "Yes, I'll keep icing my cheek, plus I'll just sit at my desk and go over some of the paperwork" Sharon said to him. Sharon then waved her hand at him. "Wait a minute, you can't take the written test yet?" Sharon said to him. "Why not, Sharon? I'm on light duty. The test is given in a classroom, I'll be sitting at a desk the whole time" Andy said to her. They continued walking. "I wish you'd let me take you to get that checked out" Andy said to her as he opened her office door. "I'm really fine, Andy" Sharon said as he helped her walk over to her chair and sat down. He leaned up against her desk and watched her. "The dizziness has passed" she said. Andy reached down and opened her desk drawer. He took her bottle of Tylenol out of her purse and took two pills out of the bottle. He handed her the two pills and also a bottle of water he had gotten from the fridge in the break room. "Take two of these for the pain" he said to Sharon.

Sharon took the pills and then Andy placed the ice pack back on her cheek, holding it there as he watched Sharon lean back into her chair. He brushed his hand over her right cheek, moving the strands of her hair out of his way. He leaned down and kissed her on her right cheek. Just then, Provenza knocked on Sharon's door and Andy turned around. "Are you coming Flynn to this written test they are making us take?" Provenza said to Andy. "I'll be right there" Andy said to him as he turned back around to Sharon. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. "Yes, Andy" she said to him, trying to smile but it hurt. "Okay, see you soon" as he stood up and started to walk out of her office. Andy stopped and turned around before leaving. "Try not to get in front of anyone else's fists while I'm gone" he said to her and smiled. She half smiled at him, still holding the ice pack to her cheek and he left with the rest of the team.

Sharon sat at her desk for a while before Chief Howard knocked on her door. She waved for him to enter and he did, carrying a folder as he sat down on the chair in front of her desk. They watched the video from the interview of Ian Dey and as Sharon watched it, she understood what Andy must have felt seeing that happen to her. Chief Howard was talking about Winnie Davis and Sharon placed the ice pack down at her desk as it wasn't cold anymore. "Watch your back" she said to him. Chief Howard then handed her a folder and said the same thing to her, but all she heard was the name she didn't think she would hear again, Philip Stroh. Sharon continued to sit there, long after Chief Howard left her office and looked over the folder that he had handed to her. There was a small lead in Pennsylvania, a possible sighting of Stroh there. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Andy standing there.

He entered her office and took a seat across from her. "What are you reading?" he said and noticed that the ice pack was lying on her desk. "Chief Howard gave me this" she said as she looked up at him. "How was the written test?" she asked him as she closed the folder. "Uh, piece of cake" Andy said to her but he was more concerned about what she was reading before he entered her office. "How's your cheek?" he asked her as he looked at the area and saw it was red but starting to turn brown. "It hurts but not as bad as before" she said and then went to stand up, but Andy was right by her side as she stood. "I'm okay" she whispered to him as she stood up and he held her. "Let's go home" he said to her and he gathered her purse from her drawer. She picked up the folder that Chief Howard had given her and she took that with her as they made their way outside her office.

"What's in the folder?" Andy asked her as they made their way to the elevators. "Oh, uh I'll tell you when we get home" she said, making Andy a little nervous. He drove them home and as he pulled into their parking spot in the parking garage of the condo, he turned to Sharon and caressed her hand. "Okay, can you tell me what's in the folder now?" he said to her. Sharon leaned her head against the headrest of the passenger seat. "Chief Howard gave me this folder because there's been a possible sighting of Philip Stroh in the US" Sharon said to him. "Stroh? Where?" Andy said to her. "Pennsylvania" she said to him. Andy looked at the steering wheel and then back at Sharon. "Does the kid know yet?" he asked her. "No, I just found out before he left with Gus tonight. I need to find out more information first" she said to him. "Okay, we'll go over the contents of that folder together" he said and smiled at her. He took her hand that he was holding and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Let's get you upstairs and into something more relaxing" Andy said to her and then stepped out of the car.

Andy walked around to the other side of the car and opened Sharon's door. He helped her step out of the car and held her things while they walked to the elevator to take them up to their condo. While on the elevator, Sharon leaned into Andy's side and placed her head on his shoulder. Andy held her close to him. The elevator got to the eleventh floor and they stepped out and headed down the hallway to the condo door. Andy took out his key and opened the door. He stepped inside and turned the lights on, holding the door for Sharon. "I'm going to go change" Sharon said to him as she took her shoes off. She then walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Andy made his way to the kitchen and turned the light on. He then started to make her some tea. Sharon came out to join him in the kitchen. She was now wearing a black cardigan sweater with yoga pants and a shirt.

"I'm making you some tea and I think you should take some more Tylenol" he said watching her as she stood in the kitchen. He handed her the bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. "Go, get comfy on the couch and I'll bring you your tea there" Andy said to her. Sharon looked at him, but followed his advice and walked over to the couch and sat down. The tea kettle started to whistle and Andy went to turn it off. He then poured her a cup of tea and brought it over to her. Andy sat down next to her. "Do you want the TV on?" he asked her as he reached for the remote control. "No" she said as she took a sip of her tea. She placed her cup on the coffee table in front of them and then leaned back into the couch. Andy placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Please let me take care of you" he whispered in her ear and then gently kissed her right cheek.

They sat on the couch for another hour. Andy holding Sharon close to him. "I remember a couple of years ago, I did the same thing. Provoked a suspect to hit me in the face, thus assaulting an officer so that we could hold her longer to gather more evidence" Andy told her and Sharon moved her head to look up at him. "You never told me that" she said to him. "Well, you were still in charge of IA back then and I didn't want you to know I got injured on the job" Andy said to her, chuckling still thinking about it. "I sort of had a tiny crush on you back then, Sharon" he confessed. Sharon just shook her head. She patted him on his knee and turned to face him. "I'd like to go over that information that's in the folder" she said to him.

Andy got up and brought the folder over to them on the couch. They started going through it and reading the various descriptions that the witnesses were stating. "If this is truly Stroh, do you really think he's going to make his way back to California?" Andy asked her. Sharon looked at him and sighed. "I don't know, but sooner or later, we are going to have to discuss keeping Rusty safe again" she said to him. "Yeah, somehow I don't think he's going to like that. He's just getting his life back to normal, he may put up some resistance to it, Sharon" Andy said. "Now" he said as he took the papers from her hand and placed the papers on the coffee table. "I want to look at your eyes again" he said to her as he sat up and turned her facing him on the couch. Andy looked at her left eye and it was back to looking normal. He then looked at her right eye and that was normal as well. Andy pulled her gently into him and caressed her back. "I really wished you wouldn't have stopped me from hitting that dirt bag" he whispered to her. "Yeah, and then what, have an IA investigation on you, on top of your light duty assignment, with Chief Winnie Davis lurking around?" Sharon said to him as he held her. "Yes, I guess that would've been bad then, huh?" Andy said to her as he placed the papers back in the folder and stood up to place them in the desk drawer.

"Rusty texted me. He said that Gus asked him to move in with him, that was the big news he had to tell him" Sharon said to Andy as they got ready for bed. "Hmm, an empty nest huh? I never did get the opportunity to indulge in the benefits of an empty nest" Andy said as he came up behind Sharon who was in the bathroom, looking at her bruise in the mirror. She smiled at his comment. "That's going to change a lot of colors, Sharon. The good news is it looks like the swelling has gone down a bit" Andy said as he took a closer look at her bruised cheek. Sharon walked towards their bed, Andy right behind her. Andy pulled back the covers and Sharon laid down on her right side. Andy laid down next to Sharon and held her close to him. "I'm sorry you got hurt today" he whispered to her as he kissed her lips. Sharon hummed as he kissed her. "I love you" she said to him as they broke apart. "I love you too" he said to her as he held her close to him. He felt her relax in his arms and they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
